beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dranzer V
Dranzer V is a Balance-type Beyblade that uses the Magnacore System. It was Kai's third Beyblade. It is the evolution of Dranzer F. It evolves into Dranzer V2. Bit Chip (BC): Dranzer (V Version) The chip depicts Dranzer. Attack Ring (AR): Cross Attacker *'Weight:' 5.6 Grams This AR is descent for smash attack. It is very similar to Master Dranzer. Weight Disk (WD): Ten Balance *'Weight:' 14.9 Grams Ten Balance's ten side with its good weight distribution it's good for attack and endurance type beys Spin Gear (SG): Neo Right SG (South Magnecore) (Dranzer V Version) *'Weight (Total):' 5.6 Grams *'Weight (Core):' 3.3 Grams Blade Base (BB):Volcano Change Base *'Weight:' 6.6 Grams This blade base can change from a sharp tip to a flat tip. This BB is good for balance types, and in some occasions, attack types. However, it has been outclassed. Gallery Dranzer V 3D Model (available at TurboSquid) Dranzer-V 4.png Dranzer-V 3.png Dranzer-V 2.png Dranzer-V 1.png Animation02.png|Animation of Dranzer V Beyblades fighting in an arena, available at YouTube (video name: Dranzer V Fight Animation). Dranzer V - SonoKong Version DranzerV-1.jpg|Dranzer V top view DranzerV-2.jpg|Dranzer V 3/4 view DranzerV-3.jpg|Dranzer V side view DranzerV-4.jpg|Dranzer V bottom view DranzerV-5.jpg|Dranzer V bottom view (Endurance Mode) DranzerV-6.jpg|Dranzer V bottom view (Attack Mode) DranzerV-7.jpg|Cross Attacker - top view DranzerV-8.jpg|Cross Attacker - bottom view DranzerV-9.jpg|Volcano Change Base upper part - top view DranzerV-10.jpg|Volcano Change Base upper part - 3/4 view DranzerV-11.jpg|Volcano Change Base lower part (Endurance Mode) DranzerV-12.jpg|Volcano Change Base lower part (Attack Mode) DranzerV-13.jpg|Neo Right SG (South Magnecore (Dranzer V Version)) Toyline DranzerV.00.jpg|Dranzer V (Takara Tomy Box) Imagem27.png Imagem39.png DranzerVSonoKong.JPG|Dranzer V (Sono Kong Box) Dranzer V.jpg|Dranzer V Dranzer Volcano.jpg|Dranzer V top and bottom view 20180125_9827c4.JPG 20180125_b25403.JPG 20150308_0d1c0c.JPG|Dranzer V in white dranzerv.jpg Dranzer Volcano attack ring.gif Ten Balance weight disk.gif Right Neo S Magnet spin gear.gif Dranzer Volcano Change base.gif Bey, 2002 Dranzer V stats & parts.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 34.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 33.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 32.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 31.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 30.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 29.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 28.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 27.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 26.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 25.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 24.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 23.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 22.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 21.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 20.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 19.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 18.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 17.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 16.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 15.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 14.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 13.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 12.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 11.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 10.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 9.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 8.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 7.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 6.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 5.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 4.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 3.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 2.png Bey, Dranzer Volcano view pt 1.png Anime Imagem22.png|Dranzer V (Anime) Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 706480.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1121120.jpg Other Versions *Dranzer V - White Version *Dranzer V - A-80 Beystadium Magne Dome - Hyper Red Version (Red) - comes with a unique North Magnecore (Dranzer V Version). *Dranzer V - Toys 'R' Us Ultimate BeyStadium (Black Lightning Version) - Thunder Phoenix Version (Yellow) Overall While it doesn't excel in any particular field, Dranzer V is a very well rounded Beyblade, with a fairly useful Weight Disk, passable Attack Ring, and a Blade Base which offers solid performance in Attack and Survival and most notably, impressive ease of use. These factors combine to create a Beyblade that is not only decent out of the box, but quite simple to improve, making it a great choice for Bladers who are new to Plastic Beyblades. Lastly, the unique Spin Gear is interesting if not particularly useful, and Neo Spin Gear Casings are always a positive inclusion. While not a must have, Dranzer V is a useful Beyblade to own, especially for beginners. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades